


This Dance

by perevision



Category: Captain America (Movies), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perevision/pseuds/perevision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how you're reading <a href="http://coffeeandink.dreamwidth.org/1157062.html">something else</a> and then an <a href="http://coffeeandink.dreamwidth.org/1157062.html?thread=15619782#cmt15619782">offhand comment</a> makes your brain explode? Yeah, so that happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Of course as soon as I gave up reading fanfic for Lent, I get hit by the biggest plotbunny ever. 
> 
> You guys, Movieverse!Steve and JLUAnimated!Diana are _the perfect couple_. He is irresistibly drawn to strong, authoritative brunettes, and she's already had a charming blond WWII American agent named Steve. I need to figure out a way for them to end up in the same universe, at the same party.

Some conversation caught in passing, mostly by a frantic Tony Stark (who danced Pepper past them so many times she finally had to put her Louboutin heel in his instep):  
'I was pleased to hear of your exploits in battle, Captain Rogers. You are a great soldier of your people.'  
'I was mostly a workhorse, Princess. Being a diplomat seems more...rewarding. More of a future in it.'  
'Often it is the experienced warriors who make the most persuasive bargains for peace. They know better than anyone what the alternative looks like.'

'...and she's still alive, but I don't know if she wants...'  
'It was different for me. It's different for everyone. You have to make your own choices.'  
'What did you do?'  
'I saw him. I had to.'

'Do you know the philosophy of the Diotiman Ideal?'  
'I'm...afraid I didn't get to read as much Greek as I liked.'  
'Ah, forgive me...I believe in Man's World it's called the [Platonic Ideal](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diotima_of_Mantinea).'  
'Oh--the shadows in the cave?'  
'You know it! Yes, but the other dialogue. The notion of love as inspiration?'  
'I'm...beginning to see the point of it, I think.'

(At this point Tony dropped all pretense at casual overhearing, and the Louboutin was reluctantly deployed.)

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really want to do this; I didn't swear off _writing_ fanfic, just reading it, although I have real paying projects to work on. I notice that the tag 'Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Rogers' _is already a thing_ , which...ugh, can't. I will resist. Of course, I won't say no to recs in the comments...


End file.
